Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~
Final Fantasy Tribute ~ Thanks ~ is a tribute album released as part of the Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary campaign. Square Enix brought a group of artists to create an album with 25 songs, some of which are new, spanning of 2 discs. The album was released in December 5, 2012. Cover For the album cover, Square Enix asked pixel artist Kasuko Shibuya, who worked on the Famicom Final Fantasy games as a character and monster artist, to make sprites for notable characters from the series. Square Enix asked fans in Japan whom they would want to see as sprites, and the cover is based on these results. The sprite style seems to be based on the style of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and Final Fantasy Dimensions. The following characters are included on the album's cover: *Warrior from Final Fantasy *White Mage from Final Fantasy *Black Mage from Final Fantasy *Maria from Final Fantasy II *Onion Knight from Final Fantasy III *Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Cid Pollendina from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy V *Bartz Klauser from Final Fantasy V *Kefka Palazzo from Final Fantasy VI *Terra Branford from Final Fantasy VI *Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII *Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII *Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII *Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII *Laguna Loire from Final Fantasy VIII *Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX *Eiko Carol from Final Fantasy IX *Tidus from Final Fantasy X *Seymour Guado from Final Fantasy X *Shantotto from Final Fantasy XI *Penelo from Final Fantasy XII *Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII Track list Disc 1 #'"Opening Theme"' #:The opening theme, also known as "Prologue", a recurring musical piece from the series. This is arranged by Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra and originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu. It plays during the Staff Credits of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call. #'"Battle Medley 2 (Fight On! ~ Blinded by Light ~ Assault)"' #:A remix of battle tracks from Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII and Final Fantasy X. This is arranged by →Pia-no-jaC← and Nobuhiko Kashiwara and originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu and Masashi Hamauzu. #'"Chocobo Theme"' #:The recurring track from the series originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by Takuji Namura. #'"Harvest ~ The Ancient Library ~ Town Theme"' #:A medley of tracks from Final Fantasy V composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by Yuki Noma and Drakship. #'"Mhaura ~ Selbina ~ Voyager"' #:A medley of themes from several towns in Final Fantasy XI. This track is arranged by jizue. #'"A Fleeting Dream"' #:A track from Final Fantasy X arranged by DAISHI DANCE. #'"Cornelia Castle ~ Something to Protect"' #:A medley of two tracks from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy IX both composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This track is arranged by ALLY BAND. #'"The Crystal Tower ~ Forbidden Land"' #:A medley of tracks from Final Fantasy III composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by NOISIAVISION featuring REXER. #'"FINAL FANTASY I~III Town Medley"' #:A medley of town themes, all composed by Nobuo Uematsu, from the first three entries in the main series. This is arranged by Nabowa. #'"Nalbina Dungeons ~ Sorrow (Resistance Version) ~ Try to Grow Up... ~ On the Riverbank"' #:A medley of tracks, composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, from Final Fantasy XII. This is arranged by SPANOVA. #'"Searching Friends"' #:A world map track from Final Fantasy VI composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by So many tears. #'"Julia"' #:The eponymous theme from Final Fantasy VIII composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Seraph. #'"Troian Beauty"' #:The theme for Troia from Final Fantasy IV composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Schroeder-Headz. Disc 2 #'"Final Fantasy V Main Theme"' #:The main theme from Final Fantasy V composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by JABBERLOOP. #'"Clash on the Big Bridge"' #:The theme for the battle with Gilgamesh which was introduced in Final Fantasy V. This is composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Sekizima Takeo. #'"Battle Medley (Fight 2 ~ The Final Battle ~ Battle 1 ~ This is the Last Battle ~ The Decisive Battle)"' #:A Medley of battle of final boss tracks from several entries of the series. This is arranged by mudy on the Sakuban. #'"Zanarkand"' #:The track for Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by AVTechNO!. #'"The Man with the Machine Gun ~ Let the Battles Begin! ~ Battle Theme"' #:A medley of battle tracks from Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy VII, all of which are composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by Calla Soiled. #'"Opening Theme ~ Prelude ~ Main Theme ~ Town ~ Chaos' Temple ~ Matoya's Cave ~ Battle Scene ~ Victory ~ Ending Theme"' #:A medley of tracks from Final Fantasy, some of which has become recurring to the series, composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by pesama. #'"Lifestream -Open Reel Ensemble Remix-"' #:A remix of the track Lifestream from Final Fantasy VII composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is remixed by Open Reel Ensemble. #'"Zidane's Theme ~ Garnet's Theme ~ Vivi's Theme ~ Eiko's Theme ~ Quina's Theme ~ Freya's Theme ~ Amarant's Theme ~ Steiner's Theme ~ Rose of May"' #:A medley of the themes from all playable characters and one guest character from Final Fantasy IX all composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by millstones. #'"Coin Song"' #:The track from Final Fantasy VI composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by Kenmochi Hidefumi. #'"Rebel Army Theme ~ Red Wings ~ Chaos' Temple ~ Warriors of Dawn ~ Celes ~ Opening Theme"' #:A medley of military themed tracks from the series. This is arranged by YUKIYOSHI. #'"Melodies of Life"' #:The vocal theme song from Final Fantasy IX composed by Nobuo Uematsu and arranged by DAISUKE ENDO. #'"Prelude"' #:The recurring track from the series originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu. This is arranged by Nobuhiko Kashiwara. RARE SQ Bonus Disc A special bonus CD called "RARE SQ" (SQEX 10358~9-PR) was included with purchases of the album from Tower Records or Village/Vanguard stores. It contains various rare arrangements from other SQ-related albums, as well as several new remixes. #'"双界儀メドレー(Fire Wire ～ Die on Destiny ～ Labyrinth)"' by Kenmochi Hidefumi #'"熱圏THERMOSPHERE - Stage6 #2 対シュバルツガイスト"' by DJ OMKT #'"MEGAROMANIA (RF remix)"' by RF #'"FINAL FANTASY VII chiptune メドレー(メインテーマ～シドのテーマ～星降る渓谷～空駆けるハイウィンド～エアリスのテーマ)"' by ASAGEN #'"ビックブリッヂの死闘"' by Ryoji&Beta #'"悠久の風(fly away birds mix)"' by DE DE MOUSE #'"アリア"' by The Reign Of Kindo #'"Twister"' by NOVOISKI #'"Skullpion -Regeneration Type C-"' by S/18A E14 #'"聖剣伝説2 メドレー"' by ぺさま #'"SQ PARTY Level.4 Live Set Re-EDIT"' by The LASTTRAK The version of the Secret of Mana Medley on the disc is only the 1:39 edited version available for preview on the Square Enix website. For the full version, customers must visit a website (http://music2.square-enix.co.jp/fftribute/tunes/rare.html) where they will be provided a download link to a password-protected zip file of the mp3, and instructions on where to find the password on the cover slip included with the disc. External links *Official website *[http://vgmdb.net/album/35479 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~] fr:Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ Category:Albums Category:Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary